Diabolik Lovers
by MoonlightWonders
Summary: I feel a sharp pain piercing my neck. I gasp and wince in pain as I feel my blood oozing out. "That's right. Now is the much anticipated time to scream. Humour me by screaming at the top of your lungs." Ayato says with such maliciousness. I try and hold back a gasp. I guess Vampires really do exist... Novelization of Diabolik Lovers with a different main character: Sara Anami.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: This is a story/novelization of Diabolik Lovers, but with a different main character, whose more outspoken and stubborn that Yui. Also this story will have some other changes. Please let me know if I should continue._

_I don't own Diabolik Lovers._

**Chapter 1**

"Don't tell me," I stare in awe at the mansion towering before me, "This is where I am staying!"

The mansion has many dark windows and is guarded by a barred gate. I clutch the gate and give it a push to see if it was open. It slowly moves open and I drag my brown belted suitcase through. I travel my way to the entrance, if I could even find it that is.

In the centre stands a water fountain flowing endlessly with water and just behind it is the door. A wide, tall and deep red door. There isn't a doorbell, but a circular, metal loop. I hold it and knock it against the door. I could hear the echoing born from the knock. I wait for a brief second, but I feel myself growing impatient, I mean it's starting to rain. I look up at the grey skies; spitting down on me with rain, and I'm not just going to wait forever. So I push open the door and it creaks slightly. I enter cautiously,

"Hello?" I glance around the dark, solemn hall. Before me is a wide strip of red carpet, that leads all the way up and along the wide stairs. Underneath hangs a glistening chandelier. Pillars are standing on either side of the strip of red carpet. Whoever owns this place is as rich as hell...But even so, this place gives me the creeps...

I sigh and continue to drag my luggage to the foot of the stairs. I take another glance. I pause when something catches my eye. I turn my head to the left to see a guy lying across a green sofa. I think he's sleeping. I walk over to him with my luggage trailing behind me. I take a moment to examine him. He had dull, reddy-pink hair and is wearing a white shirt which is open revealing his chest. On top he was wearing a black blazer and trousers, with one leg rolled up, which bothered me for some strange reason. And also a thin, scarf is tied around his neck. He looks so peaceful and...still...

I stand there looking at him awkwardly for a moment, mentally debating whether or not to wake him.

"Hello?" I say quietly. I did not want to startle him. But he doesn't respond. I bend down closer and shake him lightly by the shoulder. Again he doesn't respond.

I sigh, "He-" I'm cut off when he says unpleasantly, "Damn, you're noisy." He sits up with an annoyed look on his face. His piercing, lime green, serpentine eyes stab into mine. His eyes...are intriguing, never have I see eyes of this colour.

"What are you doing here? This isn't your house, so be quiet." He says somewhat threateningly.

"Um, "I start awkwardly, "Are you the owner of this house?"

"No." He states.

"Well," I frown slightly, "Do you know-"

Suddenly he grabs me with force and pushes me against the sofa, I gasp in surprise. He smirks sinisterly.

"What are you doing!" I shout at him.

He leans his face closer to me and flashes me his teeth, shaped like fangs, "Isn't it obvious?"

"Get off me you pervert!" I struggle and begin to push him off me roughly.

"Ayato," Another voice interrupts and 'Ayato' flinches, "What's all this commotion?"

"Damn you, Reiji." Ayato said with a displeased face as he moved off me. I quickly stand up and neaten myself up.

"This is the entrance hall. This is meant to be used as a place to greet our guests." I look at the grey haired man with ruby red eyes and glasses talking, "Take such activities to your room."

"And you are?" Reiji stares expectantly at me; he stands with a straight posture.

"I'm Sara Anami." I say, "I've been told that from now on I'll be staying here."

"I've heard nothing of the sort." He says without much change in tone.

"Ayato, what is the meaning of this?" He looks back to Ayato, I assume.

"Huh? How should I know?" Ayato frowns, "She didn't even say anything about that."

"Well, maybe because you tried to sexual harass me!" I say with agitation as my blood begins to boil. I hate this guy already.

"Eh? Then you shouldn't have woken me up." Ayato responds as if it justifies his actions.

"Oh, so it's _my _fault!" I say sarcastically with attitude as I place my hands on my hips.

"Hm, I wasn't informed of this..." Reiji strokes his chin and ponders.

"Sir, are you the owner of this house?" I ask.

"We shouldn't talk hear. Come this way." He begins to turn and walk away, "See to her luggage."

Then some random guys comes out of the darkness, takes my luggage and hibernates back into the dark.

I glance at Ayato and lock eyes with him. His gaze was piercing then I tear my eyes away and turn to follow Reiji.

* * *

"Now in the interest of formality, tell me about yourself and why is it you have come here." Reiji orders.

"Um," I start cross my arms and sit straight, "My father told me to-"

"What do we have here?" A voice intrudes with a laugh, "A human girl, a cute human girl..."

I look up at the top of the stairs to see a guy with the same coloured hair as Ayato but was wearing a hat. I assume they are brothers.

I blink. Next thing I know, I feel a streak of wetness stroke my cheek. I flinch and turn to see him beside me. I didn't even see him move, how can he be so fast? It's impossible!

"Mmm, you smell so sweet and nice..." He says venomously.

"You freak!" I fret as I wipe his saliva off my cheek.

"Oh, little miss attitude?" He laughs slightly.

"Please let me have a lick too." A different voice joins. I see him; purple hair, holding a teddy leans closer to me. I see this in the corner of my eye but push him away forcefully with my hand. I'm _not _their toy.

"Now you two," Reiji speaks up, "Don't you think this behaviour is a little impolite?"

"What?" The purple haired boy stands up.

"But I just wanted to have a taste..." The other one says. I hate how close he's sitting next to me.

"Knock it off, you too!" Ayato raises his voice protectively. We all glance to him, Ayato sitting on the other single seater, "Yours truly saw her first, yours truly is going to be her first everything."

"And you've already decided? I'm sorry, but I'm not an object." I say defensively. Ugh, such perverted jerks. Ayato seemed quite surprised.

"Lame, Ayato." A careless tone joins, "I'm so sick of you calling yourself 'yours truly'."

"Screw you! I know it's you, Subaru, show yourself!" Ayato stands up angrily.

"Here." He says simply and I glance and he's literally just standing there near the wall, "I thought I could smell a 'human'"

He says human with such disgust.

"How dare you interrupt my sleep." He gazes at me with a dark look with his ruby red eyes, like Reiji's.

"How-?" I say in shock of how he's able to appear so suddenly.

He punches a crack in the wall and it crumbles slightly. Talk about anger issues...

"Maybe I got the wrong house or something? A misunderstanding perhaps?" I ponder for a moment. Besides I feel uncomfortable with all of these boys here, "Sorry to cause a disturbance." I stand up and bow politely.

"Wait a moment." Reiji stops me before I walk away, "I'm trying to work out the truth. It would be impolite to just leave."

"Okay..." I linger. I remain standing and hold my arm.

"Are you the girl that he mentioned?" A calm voice spoke from behind me. I look to see a guy with amber hair, lying relaxedly on a brown sofa against the wall, with headphones plugged in. How many of them are there?!

"Shu," Reiji turns his attention to him, "Do you know something about this girl?"

"Maybe." He says without much care and his eyes remaining closes.

"Dont 'maybe' me. I would like an explanation." The purple haired guy says.

"Some guy, contacted me the other day. He said we have a guest arriving, try and take care of her" 'Shu' explains. Sound as though he couldn't care less.

"What? Is she the prospective bride?" Ayato questions.

"Oh, is that all?" The purple hair guy says casually.

"Whoa," I interrupt, "There is no way I'm getting married." I wave my hands and shake my head.

"More like a sacrifice." The guy with the hat says.

"What?" I say with worry, "I intend to live..."

"He also said not to kill her." Shu adds as he half opens his sapphire eyes.

"Really?" The guy with the hat smiles amusedly, "That means we're going to have a verrry long relationship with her."

He scans me with his eyes, like I'm his prey.

"It appears that there's no misunderstanding." Reiji confirms, "So allow us to introduce ourselves properly."

"That is eldest son Shu." Reiji points to the amber-blonde haired boy.

"I am second son, Reiji" He introduces himself.

"This is third, Ayato." Reiji gestures to Ayato, whose smirking at me with interest.

"You won't get away next time." Ayato threatens. I narrow my gaze in response.

"Kanato," He points at the creepy purple haired boy hugging a teddy bear with an eye patch.

"Raito," Reiji points to the guy in the hat that looks most like Ayato.

"Pleased to meet you Bitch-chan." Raito says annoyingly.

"Don't call me that." I glance over my shoulder and shoot him a look.

"And last of all, Subaru." Reiji finally pointed to the guy with candyfloss hair. Gosh, they all live here?

"What a waste of time." Subaru looks at me spitefully.

"I wouldn't think Dad would send me to a place like this..." I mutter to myself, "And he didn't say anything about brides?"

I look at them all. They are freaks, how am I supposed to live with 6 boys. Well, I suppose I have nowhere else to go so I don't have a choice.

"Get lost." Subaru spits out and disappears off.

"It's okay, Bitch-chan" Raito pulls me to sit down by the shoulder, "We're going to become great friends."

"I've actually been feeling quite peckish." Kanato says close to the other side of me

"You smell _so _delicious," Raito whispers in my ear, "Bitch-chan"

I shrug him away, "Freak!"

I walk away over to Reiji, "May I go to my room?"

"Yes. Follow me." Reiji says as he walks away.

I try to remain unphased being surrounded by creeps and follow Reiji to my room.

I enter my room, it was rather large, had a dresser and a double bed adorned by curtains. Not bad.

I collapse on my back against the comfy bed and close my eyes. I'll just avoid them as much as possible and I'll be fine. Especially Ayato, he seems to have another motif and what's with the 'Bitch-chan' from Raito? It's annoying.

Suddenly I feel the bed sink back and my wrists are pinned either side of me. I open my eyes in complete panic causing my heart to race. I stare wide eyed at Ayato, who's above me; leaning over me.

"I said you won't get away." Ayato grins; flashing his fangs.

"Ayato..." I say caught off guard.

"That's the look that gets my juices flowing. Your face of fear is so pleasing." Ayato smirks.

"I'm not scared; this just was an unexpected action." I say trying to calm my heart down and glance away.

"Your eyes say otherwise." He grips my wrists tighter.

"I'm not scared of you, Ayato." I say as confidently as I could as I shoot him evils.

He inches closer and brushes the hair away from my neck then clutches my wrist again. He leans his face to my exposed neck. I feel as though I'm frozen, I can't seem to move.

"Then prove it." I can feel his breath prickling my neck and I try hard not to flinch. I won't let him get the better of me.

He first gently touchs his lips against my neck, then he licks it slowly and continues until I squirm about.

"What's wrong?" He says with amusement.

"Ayato, what are you doing?!" Panic seeps through my voice.

"You do know what I am?" Ayato moves away from my neck and stares at me.

I stare cluelessly.

"A vampire." He states.

"They don't exist." I say immediately without thinking.

"Oh?" He raises and eyebrow, "Shall I prove it to you?"

This has gotten too much and I'm about to shrug him off but I feel a sharp pain piercing my neck. I gasp and wince in pain as I feel my blood oozing out. I feel my neck being sucked.

"That's right. Now is the much anticipated time to scream. Humour me by screaming at the top of your lungs." Ayato says with such maliciousness. I try to hold back my gasp as he sinks his teeth again into my neck. I guess vampires...really do exist...

* * *

_A/N: Here's a description of how Sara Anami looks like , if you're curious:  
She has jet black long hair, her bangs are swept slight to the side, with chocolate brown eyes. She wears light black skinny jeans and grey knee high boots. She wears a sleeveless, turtle neck, jacket and fingerless gloves that rise up to her elbow._


	2. Chapter 2

_MoonlightWonders here, I'm sorry it's been so long, I completely forgot about this story, I didn't think anyone was reading, and I kinda forgot my account password -_- But thanks for all the reviews._

**Chapter 2**

I see peaks of light blinding me as I peel my eyes open.

I blink a few times and rub my eyes before shuffling around on the large bed. I then sit up slowly. Suddenly I remember and slap my hand to my neck. My fingers run over the mark where he bit me. He actually drank my blood. I'm still in shock. I'll admit fear was beginning to grow inside me. But so what? I wasn't going to let that Ayato freak get the best of me.

I still don't understand why dad would send me here.

I look down and notice I was wearing a _pink_ night dress with a bow. I didn't change? Why the hell would I wear this?!

"Wakey wakey, Bitch-Chan..." A sly voice invades. Raito sits on the bed looking at me.

"Stop frikken calling me that!" I snap whilst tugging the blanket close to me so I remain covered.

"That's no way to greet someone, now is it," Raito says with a smirk as he narrows his eyes, "Bitch-chan."

I glare at him.

A chuckle slips from his mouth, "You look pretty sexy when you do that."

"And you give off such a delicious aroma," He slowly moves his hand over the blanket where my leg is, making me feel extremely uncomfortable, "Are you trying to come on to me?"

He draw closer and I get my fist ready to push him away, when out of nowhere Ayato shoves him by the shoulder; pushing him away from me. Thank God. Wait what am I saying, Ayato is just as worse!

"Don't touch what belongs to Yours Truly without permission." Ayato tells Raito.

"Ayato, don't be so rough." Raito moans slightly, like a child.

"Shuddup, she's mine." Ayato warns.

"Um, excuse me," I frown with disbelief, they both shift their attention towards me expectantly, "I am neither yours nor anybody else's."

"Eh?" Ayato widens his stabbing emerald eyes.

"Everyone," A serious voice interrupts, "You'll be late."

"Not you again, Reiji." Ayato glances to Reiji in annoyance, who had appeared without my notice of course.

"But I was having fun." Raito says with a mockingly sad tone.

"You also need to get changed." Reiji looks towards me.

"What?" I gape, "Why?"

"Isn't it obvious? You're going to school." Reiji says blandly. No, it wasn't obvious. Neither was the fact that your vampires.

"Well apparently not..." I mutter then glance at the window to see it's almost dark out.

"But it's late?" I question.

"We cannot have you being active during the day time," Reiji says, "As long as you are living here, you must adjust to our life style."

I sigh.

"Is there a problem?" Reiji stares at me intimidatingly.

I shake my head immediately. Why must I live here?

"Now change into that uniform." I look at the bed and see that Reiji had placed a black school uniform upon it.

"Um-" I look up and as if by magic they are all gone.

I drag myself out of bed and examine the uniform, which was black, bordered with white and adorned with a red bow. Well, I guess it's better than this night dress.

I quickly change, I tug and shuffle the uniform around, so it sits comfortably and glance in the mirror. I brush my long black hair and leave it down.

"Hey," I hear a voice from outside as I walk towards the door, "Aren't you changed yet? Yours Truly would be glad to help you with that."

I open the door, "Too bad, I'm already changed." I leer at his evil face.

* * *

We all sit in the limousine, silently as it drives us to 'school'. Next to me Ayato, then Shu with his headphones in and eyes closed. Then Kanato who's holding that bear creepily, then Raito, Subaru and Reiji, who's reading a book in one hand. I scan my eyes around. They are all brothers right? So why it so uncomfortably quiet? Don't they talk to each other? But I do prefer the silence in all honesty.

"What's on your mind?" Ayato peers to me with that smirk which then falls to a look of annoyance as he moves threateningly towards me, "You have a lot of guts talking the way you do to Yours Truly."

"Cut it out Ayato." I say with annoyance as I attempt to push him away, but he doesn't budge.

Ayato then opens his mouth, his fangs clearly on display and begins lowering them to me.

Suddenly the snap of Reiji closing the book halts Ayato.

"How many times must I tell you?" Reiji stares at Ayato, "Take such activities to your room."

"Hmph." He backs away and folds his arms in agitation.

I sigh.

"Drink this. It cures weak blood, you must drink it daily." Reiji says firmly as he throws me a carton of Cranberry juice, "You must remember that you are our prey. Nothing more." His words – stone cold.

"Prey? As if?" I grunt and glare at the window.

"Is there a problem?" Reiji says intensely and it sends a shiver down my back. I feel a lot more cautious now that I know what they are. I_ have_ to be careful.

"Look, Teddy, she is scared." Kanato says creepily as he holds the teddy up.

The limousine stops upfront of a large building.

* * *

"Ayato and Shu are in your class, so go with them." Reiji says outside in the corridor, "Do not try anything reckless, there will be consequences."

I turn away and walk into class with Ayato who was waiting by the door of the class.

The room was empty other then Shu, Ayato and I.

According to the chalkboard we had food prep.

"Food prep?" Ayato grins then grabs me by the arm and drags me out of the class.

* * *

"Make me Takoyaki." Ayato orders.

"What?" I say.

"Make me the best Takoyaki in the world." He says again.

"Why should I!" I snap angrily and fold my arms.

"No back talk." Ayato shakes his head, "I'm hungry."

"Whatever." I roll my eyes and head for the door.

But before I even reach the door, Ayato grabs my wrist and slams my back against the wall, I gasp in surprise.

His eyes stare intensely into mine, "Or maybe you can satisfy me?"

My eyes widen.

"That look really does it for me." He smirks sadistically.

Even though I know it's useless I still struggle under his grip.

"Are you scared, Sara?" He whispers, his lips lightly stroking my ear. The way he says my name cuts through me.

"No." I say bravely.

"Huh?" He raises an eyebrow and pulls away.

"Then let me have you." He roughly holds my chin.

"Like I said," I stand my ground, "I'm not an ob-"

"Shuddup." He interrupts coldly before swiftly biting mercilessly into the skin of my neck. Every second the pain intensified, clearly seen by the tears stinging my eyes.

He breaks from my neck to take a breath.

I take a moment to recover slightly from the pain.

"You taste so good..." He whispers breathlessly.

He then backs up and stares at me psychotically, with his widened snake eyes, "I like you." Blood trickling from his mouth.

"And I don't." I squeeze out bitterly.

"Watch the way you talk with Yours Truly." Ayato's eyes narrow in slight annoyance.

He pushes me harder against the wall before raking his teeth down my neck, then pierces my skin with his crushing fangs eliciting a gasp of pain from me.

He continues to suck with no boundaries and I'm stuck there defenceless against him.

"Ayato!" A voice interrupts and he hesitantly releases the skin his teeth clutch tightly.

"Damn it, Reiji." He mutters.

"I never dreamed that you would do such a thing in school." Reiji stares at Ayato, "Go to your class."

Ayato pushes past Reiji. I feel my neck where he bit me. "You too." Reiji says expectantly. I nod and head to class.

I decide to sit near Shu and away from Ayato. Ayato leans his head and arms on the table, but I feel his gaze on me.

Shu barely notices me though. He just remains with his eyes closes, drowned in his music.

Out of all of them, Shu seems the best, but I guess that just because he doesn't seem to care.

Class seemed just like a regular class, apart from the fact that the teacher did nothing about Ayato sleeping on the desk and Shu who was ignoring everything.

* * *

When we get home we all sit at a large, grand table, set with candles and various cutlery and eat dinner.(I had changed into my regular clothes). Still no one spoke a word. Everyone ate quietly, even Ayato.

"You haven't eaten very much, Bitch-chan." A voice sneaks up from behind me, I jump and turn to the side to see Raito, whose holding the back of my chair, "You need to eat properly or you could become anemic. Would you like_ me_ to feed you?"

"Raito." Reiji speaks up, "It's bad manner to get to your feet during a meal."

"We'll continue this later." Raito eyes narrow in a sly side glance. Just as I'm about to say something, Ayato snarls at him. I stare at Ayato and his eyes trail to me, I immediately look away and back at my food.

"This is a pain." Shu from opposite me stands up, then walks away slowly.

"That deadbeat." Reiji mutters.

"Teddy, what would you like to eat next?" Kanato talks to the bear, he begins to stab his foot, faster and faster while laughing freakishly.

"That will be all for today." Reiji says and everyone immediately stands up and descends from the table, other than him.

I decide to stand up and leave as well.

"One moment," Reiji stops me, "Your table manners are deplorable, one of these days I will take you aside and discipline you _thoroughly_."

For some reason this makes me gulp.

I nod and then walk back to my room.

I sigh and sit on my bed, contemplating.

"What are you doing?" A voice catches me off guard. I hate how they just show up like that.

"Ayato!" I say in surprise but disgust.

"I can go wherever the hell I want to." He smirks as he sits backwards and rests his folded arms on the back of the chair.

"Now," He tilts his head slightly, staring at me like his prey, "Let me suck you."

"As if! I'm going to have a shower!" I shout and attempt to stomp to the bathroom.

He swiftly grapples my wrist tightly and pulls me towards him; his arm snaking round my waist. He unzips the top of my turtle neck jacket, slowly. He unzips until my bra is exposed.

I expected him to go to my neck, but instead he moves nearer my chest.

"Ayato! Stop!" I shout, my horror seeping through.

"Be quiet." He says in a low, daring tone. Then bites me causing a gasp to slip from my mouth. When he bites me this time his teeth don't sink into my skin, instead they just sharply pinch my it.

I try to with strain my moans so I bite my lip.

"Hey, stop making it sound like it feels good." He says quietly as he breaks away briefly, his lips still pressed against my skin.

"I'm not." I squint.

He pulls away, "The pain you feel is_ my_ stamp mark."

"I'll save the rest for after your bath." He backs away, "I wouldn't wanna suck you now and dealing with you fainting like yesterday."

Just how much blood did he drink?!

"And make it quick." He moves closer to my ear threateningly, "Because if you make me wait, you _know _what will happen."

At this point I am worried, I don't like the way he takes my dignity and there's nothing I can do to stop it. He's already gone though.

I walk into the bathroom and check the so called stamp he made in the mirror. The skin is reddened and still sore and stinging with pain.

I then look to the bath to see Shu? In the bath...fully clothed?

"Shu!" I run over to the bath.

"Keep it down...not so load." He says quietly, eyes closed, ear phones in, he always look the same, "I'm having a bath."

"With your clothes on?" I question absurdly.

"Okay, then, undress me." He says carelessly, "Didn't you come in here hoping to see me naked?"

"No! I came in here to take a bath _actually_." I scowl.

A smile creeps onto his face and his sapphire eyes open to meet mine, "Want to join me?"

"No way!" I grit my teeth, "I'll come back later!"

Suddenly he reaches for my wrist and pulls me into the bath; the water splashes everywhere.

"What the hell are you doing?!" I say as I kneel in front of him in the bath, about to get out.

"I'm thirsty." He says simply, "Let me drink your blood."

My eyes widen, "You too?"

He unzips my jacket, "Ayato did that didn't he?"

He examines the stamp marks.

"He's such a possessive freak." Shu laughs briefly.

"Your skin is pale." He comments.

"Well, because Ayato has been sucking the hell out of me." I snap.

Shu then grabs my neck and pulls me towards him so my hands fall on his chest.

"What are you frightened?" He gazes at me.

"I just want your blood. I'm not like that possessive freak." He then moves to my neck and his fangs fall into my skin, gentler than Ayato.

"Your blood is so hot," He breaths as he pulls away slightly, "I could get burnt."

"You're getting exciting aren't you?" He whispers, "What a dirty girl you are."

As he talks I decide to take the opportunity to shove him away.

"What a stupid girl too. I am a vampire, do you really think you can resist against me?" Shu glares at me.

"I'm done anyway." He closes his eyes and relaxes back in the bath as I quickly step out, "Think twice before approaching me."

I glance back and see that he's already gone.

Once I _finally_ take a bath I walk back into my room.

"You're late." I see Ayato raking me with his eyes wantingly, "Let me suck you."

"Ayato," I start, "I-"

"Stop resisting. Just submit to my feeding." Ayato interrupts, "But that look of fear is what I love."

He grabs me from behind and lowers his mouth to my neck. I expect the pain to pierce me, but Ayato stops.

"What is this?" He mutters as he runs his fingers over where Shu had bitten, I squint a little.

"Reiji?" He says in shock, "No Shu..."

"That little..." Ayato snarls with annoyance as he loosens his grip. I turn towards him.

"Your mine." Ayato says possessively, "Why is Shu touching my property?"

"I'm not!" I protest.

"I'm the only one who gets your blood." Ayato mutters threateningly, before leaving the room.

I sigh and collapse on to my bed.

* * *

_Hope you liked this chapter? Sorry if you didn't. Until next time._

_MoonlightWonders. x_


End file.
